


【影日】访客

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 告白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: “还有一张截图。”影山一字一字地把上面的字念出来，“‘今天被朋友拉去体育馆，第一次看了V联盟的排球比赛。黑狼队的二十一号跳得好高啊，他失误的时候，观众席上有个阿德勒的球员骂得比黑狼的教练还大声，好奇怪’。”“呃，我们队的球员骂人？”他觉得费解，“谁啊？”“对啊，谁啊？”日向乐得锅铲都拿不稳。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	【影日】访客

日向猜，大概是因为他有小夏这个亲妹妹，比别人提前十几年透支了“一回家就有可爱女孩子冲到面前迎接”的待遇，神明大人才会像现在这样惩罚他。  
他刚结束一天的训练，拎着回家路上一时兴起买的啤酒，撞开门十足精神地喊了句“我回来了”，却只听到电视里吵吵闹闹的排球比赛解说回应自己。白天发短信说会比自己早回家的影山横躺在他们几个月前一起买的新沙发上，太长的手脚都可怜地缩着，睡得面目狰狞。  
屋里连灯没开，饭菜香当然也不可能有。日向大声地叹了口气，放下东西蹲在影山面前，看到他歪着头隐隐翻着白眼，像只翻出肚皮打盹的黑猫。  
温柔本来就没有，可爱也没有，小巧更是从来都沾不上边。现在就连为数不多的脸好的优点也被白眼和狰狞的表情糟践了个彻底，日向摸摸饿得大叫的肚子，忍不住在心里问一万遍当初自己为什么铁了心要来和影山做室友。  
他掏出手机偷拍影山的睡脸，咔嚓咔嚓拍够了，从拎回来的袋子里挖出一听冰啤酒，贴在影山额头上。  
影山惊得发出一声猪叫，差点从沙发上滚下来。他睁开眼睛，见到是日向，蜷起腿努力在本来就放不下自己的沙发上又腾出一个屁股的位置，嘟囔道：“唔，你回来了。”  
“肚子饿死了啊。”日向搭着影山的小腿一屁股坐下，苦着脸抱怨。  
影山用右手抹了把脸，把自己撑着坐起来，说：“冰箱里还有几份厂商送的POWER咖喱。”  
“我不要吃。”日向瘪着嘴漏气似的从沙发上慢慢溜到地上，“再吃咖喱我要吐了。”  
“吃咖喱有什么不好。”影山皱着眉拿膝盖顶日向的肩膀。日向才懒得理他，认命地拍拍屁股站起来，拎着装满啤酒的袋子往厨房方向跑，头也不回地说：“我去煮面。没有你的份！”  
“呆子！不要光脚！”影山在客厅大声叮嘱。  
其实光脚也没什么，天气又不冷，客厅和他们两个的卧室里还都铺着暖融融的地毯。日向在巴西习惯了光脚在沙滩上踩来踩去，套上袜子拖鞋总觉得脚趾头都拘束。这是他仅剩下的几个坏习惯之一，无伤大雅，影山却不肯放过。他拿起日向的拖鞋一直追到餐厅，絮絮叨叨地说教，念得日向拧着脸想把手里的鸡蛋丢到他脸上。  
“我穿，我穿总行了吧！你这个老爷爷。”日向举着一颗生菜，站在餐厅过道上妥协地抬起脚，让影山帮自己把棉拖鞋套上去。  
“不许脱！”影山抽了一下日向的小腿。

虽然放下狠话说不会煮影山的份，但日向拿面的时候却下意识就拆出两人量。影山站在他身后顶着一脑袋睡乱的头发坏笑，日向这才反应过来，手里握的这一大把面却没办法重新塞回包装里。日向恼羞成怒，问：“拉伸做了吗？肌肉练了吗？干嘛粘着我不放。”影山被他噎到，瞪着眼回嘴说：“我哪有粘着你不放！”  
“那你快出去，这么大只，在厨房里太碍事了！”  
“什，大只，碍……”  
橘发小个子的力气比高三时大得多，影山在说出一句完整的话之前就被推出了厨房。他像个尺寸不合的雕塑一样在厨房门口赌气站了一会儿，发现日向忙来忙去完全没有要理自己的意思，只好拖了把凳子闷闷地坐到餐桌旁。睡意已经因为日向折腾没了，手机也没什么可玩。影山抓了个排球过来，百无聊赖地捏在手里转。  
关于能不能在家里打排球这件事，影山和日向曾经面对面坐在客厅的瑜伽垫上，十分严肃地开过好几次室友会议。他们都是排球联赛的职业选手，专业人士，不碰排球是不可能的。房东本来的意思是只要别弄坏家具就好，一开始影山单个人在这里住还能遵守得不错，可等日向也住进来之后，事情就另当别论了。那一个星期，第一天，影山不小心砸到了电视；第二天，日向不小心撞到了吊灯；第三天早上，他们按照昨天晚上室友会议得出的决议，在墙上贴了“禁止在家里打排球”的告示；第四天晚上，他们一起发疯大叫着把那张告示撕下来丢进了垃圾桶。  
高中的时候就可以为了练球在学校赖到老师锁门，现在终于有机会整个晚上都呆在一起，他们怎么可能忍得住。房东被恳切求过几次后，松口说要是家具撞坏了重买一个补上就行。日向听到后开心得不行，当晚就把自己柜子里收着的排球统统抛到客厅里，拉着影山躺在滚满排球的地毯上打滚。  
至于不小心磕坏的家具，日向和影山约定好，谁干的坏事就由谁出钱赔，东西由两个人一起去商店挑。一开始他们只是补上磕坏的某盏灯或者某台加湿器，后来渐渐上瘾，征得房东的同意后开始更换电视之类的大件。影山和日向的喜好差的十万八千里，所以客厅里地毯是冷淡的浅色调，沙发却是活泼的糖果色，各种东西风格迥异地凑在一起。  
日向总是嫌屋子里太空，可影山却拿不出什么东西可贡献给日向布置，也没兴趣像他一样把巴西带回来的纪念品还有各种朋友合照统统拿出来，满满当当地摆在电视柜上。某天，影山把杂志社采访后送的样刊带了回来，随手就放在门口的鞋柜上。等他第二天傍晚回家的时候，发现杂志被翻开到自己被评价为池面的那页，上面被马克笔义愤填膺地写了“才不是”，后面跟着一串感叹号。影山忍不住笑了，捏着杂志走进客厅，看到杂志附赠的自己的海报被贴在从前空着的墙上，脸的位置用一整张A4纸糊住，上面写着他认不来的文字。  
影山把日向从他的卧室里提溜出来，问这句话是什么意思。日向回答他，这是葡萄牙语，翻译过来意思是，“你愿意和我成为一家人吗”。  
“呆子，你倒是搬过来的时候问啊。”影山吐槽。  
日向一愣，摸着自己脑袋嘿嘿笑起来。影山挪来一把凳子爬上去想撕，发现海报和白纸都被几层胶粘得紧紧的，扯了几下纹丝不动。日向仰着脸看，嘟囔说：“这样不是挺好的嘛？”影山看他没有开玩笑的意思，便也只能作罢，放任这张海报至今都好端端地贴在墙上。  
这样也不错。比起自己一个人住在这里时原封不动照房东安排的布置，还是现在这样乱七八糟的样子比较像家。厨房里渐渐冒出煮面的热水汽，影山饿得把脑袋搁在餐桌上，忽然被日向的手机震了个精神。  
“你手机有新消息。”他拿着手机凑到厨房门口，探进半个脑袋，“好像是宫前辈发的。”  
“诶，他发了什么？我腾不开手，你打开念给我听吧。”日向在煎蛋的油烟声中大声说。  
影山低头解锁了日向的手机，告诉他：“宫前辈发了三行‘哈哈哈’。”  
“什么？”  
“还有一张截图。”影山一字一字地把上面的字念出来，“‘今天被朋友拉去体育馆，第一次看了V联盟的排球比赛。黑狼队的二十一号跳得好高啊，他失误的时候，观众席上有个阿德勒的球员骂得比黑狼的教练还大声，好奇怪’。”  
“呃，我们队的球员骂人？”他觉得费解，“谁啊？”  
“对啊，谁啊？”日向乐得锅铲都拿不稳。

公平起见，既然日向负责了做饭，影山当然要负责吃完饭洗碗。  
日向乐得轻松，放下碗筷后跑去浴室开了洗澡水，然后又跑回客厅，大方地踢掉拖鞋躺在地毯上等热水放好。他的手机聊天提示音吵个不停，厨房里都能听得一清二楚。影山觉得不大高兴，洗完碗故意没擦手，走到客厅把水珠都甩在日向没被衣服盖好的肚皮上。“这样看你更吓人了。”日向冷得直躲，扭着屁股挪开一点，拍拍旁边的空位，“怎么样，影山君想躺在我旁边吗？”  
“才不。”影山拿脚踢他的腿，“呆子，你是不是又在和宫前辈笑话我？”  
“才没有，不信你检查。”日向跳起来，把手机抛到影山手里，飞快地冲进浴室里反锁门，“我洗澡了！拜拜！”  
逃得那么快，鬼才信没有。影山打开一看，日向和宫侑的聊天记录里一连几张自己睡得翻白眼的照片，打字框里“哈”多得快要断气。  
影山气得踢了一脚沙发，正要跑去浴室砸门兴师问罪，日向的手机突然跳出一条新的图片消息。  
来自佩德罗。影山知道这是日向在巴西的室友，某种意义上排在自己前面的“前任”。他忍不住在意，犹豫着点开了消息提醒。  
照片照的是一对侧头接吻的夫妻，影山在日向那堆照片里见过他们的婚礼合照，知道丈夫是日向从前打沙滩排球时的搭档。照片里的妻子抱着孕肚，看上去已经快到预产期。她肚皮上写着一行彩色的字，影山觉得很眼熟，却怎么也想不起意思。  
这时佩德罗又发来一张照片，照片中间还是这对夫妻，旁边站着许多人，影山一眼就从里面找到穿着运动背心晒得黝黑的日向。之前他从日向那里听过巴西最后一战结束后搭档被女朋友求婚的事情，所以大概能猜到这张照片拍的正是那个时候。巴西阳光很好，大家都在照片里幸福地笑，手指指向夫妻手里举的板子，上面同样写了这行字。  
“Same words。”佩德罗说。  
影山一愣。  
日向正在浴室里哼着自己随口乱编的歌，声音一直传到影山耳朵里。影山朝浴室的方向僵硬地转过半个身子，抬头看到墙上贴着的巨大海报，自己脸上糊着一张纸，日向写的，上面的字和照片里一模一样。

你愿意和我成为一家人吗？

影山想起日向第一天出现在这里的场景。  
那时候阿德勒和黑狼的对战刚结束不久，还是冬天，天气很冷。晚上有人来摁门铃，影山放下刚热好的咖喱去开门，看到日向被耳罩帽子围巾裹得紧紧的，露出被风吹得红红的脸颊和几簇不安分的头发，像超市被裹在珍珠棉里一个一个单卖的昂贵橘子。“我来了！”他对影山宣布，脚边立着一只不大的箱子，里面装着他的全部家当，电脑，衣服，优点，缺点，见过的朋友，去过的地方，所有一切。  
影山懵了。日向矮身从他身边钻进屋子里去，蹬掉鞋开始满屋子乱跑做检查。影山犹豫了一会儿，把他忘在外面的箱子拖进来关上门，那边日向已经迅速视察完了客厅，围巾帽子脱下来甩了一地，跑回他面前说：“我们买个暖炉吧。”  
简直是个强盗，不打招呼从大门闯进来，还大摇大摆把看到的所有东西都划成是自己的。暖炉的事还没得到回应，日向又跑进影山的卧室，张开胳膊摔上床，埋在被子里闷闷地说：“好，我决定睡这里。”终于反应过来的影山把日向从自己床上抓起来，一边骂他一边把他撵进隔壁还空着的客房里，碰到日向毛衣的指尖炸开一阵又一阵静电。  
十几岁也好，二十几岁也好，这家伙天下第一擅长让他措手不及。海报下挂着一排日向和别人勾肩搭背的照片，影山躲开不看，差点撞翻茶几上日向摆的基督像纪念品，再往后退，又踢到日向挑的糖果色沙发。这里已经全都是日向的痕迹，很有筹谋已久的意思。影山心跳得飞快，他捏着日向的手机，跑到浴室外头狠狠地砸门，听到里头不知道自己露陷的日向仍旧哼着歌耍赖说：“我已经脱衣服了，打我也来不及了！”  
“你海报上那句话到底是什么意思？”影山吼道。  
里面愉快的歌声戛然而止，水声也跟着停止。马桶盖突然被人慌乱地掀开，接着传出声势浩大的呕吐声，几乎要把胃都吐出来。  
“喂，”影山犹豫地敲了敲门，“日向，你怎么了？”  
“我，”日向悲戚的声音从里面断断续续地传来，“我紧张……”

日向把晚餐的面吐了个干净，刷了牙，洗了脸，泡了个差点把自己蒸晕的澡，拖无可拖才擦干身子穿衣服，小心地拧开门走出去。  
影山没有像他想的一样堵在浴室门口，倒是空气里飘着一股淡淡的啤酒味道。日向光脚踩出去，觉得心虚，又折回来把拖鞋穿好。他慢吞吞地拐进客厅，看到沙发前的茶几上倒着好几个啤酒罐，都已经喝空了。他把空酒瓶扶好聚在一起，转头看到影山扶着门框站在房间门口，脸上醉醺醺的泛红，眼睛却清楚地凝视着自己。  
人证物证俱在，日向没什么想狡辩的。肚子里已经没有东西可吐了，他把手背在背后，偏过头小声说：“我只见过一次求婚，只有那个可模仿……”  
影山似乎没有听见，摇摇晃晃地向日向走来。  
日向闭上眼睛，想着等下要是被影山捏脑袋或者被影山骂他都不会有怨言，只要影山别大晚上把他赶出去就行。淡淡的酒味逐渐靠近了，日向偷偷睁开一只眼，看到影山在自己面前停了下来，迷迷糊糊地低着头发呆。  
“影，影山？”日向小声叫他。  
影山抬头看日向，眼睛亮晶晶的，像夜里的落雪碰上早晨的太阳。他忽然牵起日向的手，拉着日向走进自己房间，又摁住日向的肩膀要日向坐在自己床上。日向紧张得手指都僵硬，影山在他面前蹲下来，抓着他的手指了一圈空空荡荡的房间，几件衣服，排球，一个背包。  
“我只有这么多东西可以分享。”影山口齿不清地说着。  
日向愣了愣，犹豫地跟着他的话点头。  
这个姿势还是日向的视线更高一点。日向低着头，觉得自己才是喝了酒的那个，脑袋晕乎乎的动也不能动，只能紧张兮兮地看着影山仰起脸望向自己。他想，没关系，东西少无所谓，不会做饭睡觉很丑也都无所谓，反正我已经来了，我已经拖着箱子来敲你的门了。  
而影山踮起脚，微微歪头在日向的嘴巴上轻轻碰了一下，像初春他们一起躺在客厅晒太阳时路过窗台的那只蝴蝶一样。

“欢迎光临。”他红着脸说。


End file.
